deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Belt of Deltora
The Belt of Deltora is a magicical belt crafted by Adin containing the seven gems of the seven tribes of Deltora. It's primary purpose was to unite the tribes of Deltora and defeat the Shadow Lord. Only when worn by an heir of Adin does the belt have the power to drive the Shadow Lord out of Deltora. History Crafting One night, Adin, a blacksmith of Del, had a dream of a belt of metal with seven medallions, with chains to connect them to each other. In each medallion was one of the seven gems of Deltora. Adin created the belt that he dreamt of and when he finally finished it, he took the belt and travelled to every tribe to persuade each of them to give him their gem. In the beginning the tribes were mistrustful, but they slowly went along with it to save the land. They gave him their gem, and Adin placed each of them in the spots of the belt. When each gem was added to the belt, it became stronger and with it the territory of the gem too became stronger. When in the right combination, the first letter of each gem spell the name DELTORA: D - Diamond E - Emerald L - Lapis Lazulli T - Topaz O - Opal R - Ruby A - Amethyst The tribes walked together with Adin and in unity they fought and defeated the Shadow Lord, driving him back to the Shadowlands. The belt only works when Adin or his heir wears it. However, the Shadow Lord, after many generations, took control of the royal family by making his servants the kings' and queens' closest advisors. Eventually, it became the custom to wear the belt only on they day in which the heir became the king or queen. It was in the time of Endon that the Shadow Lord finally separated the gems and took control of Deltora. The Enemy is clever and sly, to its anger and envy a thousand years is like the blink of an eye. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine eventually reformed the belt and drove the Shadow Lord out. Lief reinstated the rule that the heir must always wear the belt and never let it out of their sight. Abilities The primary use of the Belt of Deltora was to keep the power of the Shadow Lord at bay, so that he could not invade. This will only work as long as the ruler of Deltora has the trust and faith of the people. Each gems have their unique and different abilities: Diamond The Diamond, talisman and treasure of the Jalis, gives courage and strength, protects from pestilence, and helps the cause of true love. It symbolizes Strength and Purity. If it is taken by force or trickery the person taking it meets with misfortune. Emerald The Emerald, a talisman and treasure of the Dread Gnomes, dulls in the presence of evil, and when a vow is broken. It is a remedy for sores and ulcers, and is an antidote to poison. It symbolizes Honor. Lapis Lazuli The Lapis Lazuli, talisman and treasure of the Mere, is the heavenly stone and is a powerful talisman that protects the wearer from evil. It symbolizes Fortune. It has a special bond with the opal. Topaz The Topaz, talisman and treasure of the Del tribe, gives the wearer contact with the spirit world, strengthens and clears the mind, and protects its wearer from the terrors of the night. It symbolizes Faithfulness. Its powers are strongest during a full moon. Opal The Opal, talisman and treasure of the Plains people, has the power to give people glimpses into the future, and to aid those with weak sight. It has a special bond with the Lapis Lazuli. It symbolizes Hope. Ruby The Ruby, talisman and treasure of the Ralads, grows pale in the presence of evil, or when misfortune threatens its wearer. It wards off evil spirits, and is an antidote to snake venom. It symbolizes Happiness. It is also the sixth gem in the belt of deltora. Amethyst The Amethyst, talisman and treasure of the Torans, changes color in the presence of illness, pales near poisoned food or drink, and guides the wearer towards sincerity, security, and peace of mind. It symbolizes Truth. Trivia References See also *Adin *Battle for Deltora Category:Magic objects Category:Objects